


Jealously

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid can’t help but get jealous over all the attention Morgan gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

Reid knew jealously wasn’t good for a person. If not handled correctly, it could consume your soul and make you push away the people you love. But even so, he was still human and certain things made him nearly explode with the unwanted emotion.

Including Morgan’s constant popularity.

He sat with JJ, mindlessly sipping at the drink he’d been given by her.

“Are you okay?” she asked suddenly, breaking his eyesight away from Morgan and the girls surrounding him. “You look really out of it.”

Reid cleared his throat, cheeks heating up at the realization he’d been caught staring at Morgan. “I’m perfectly fine.”

 “Sure,” JJ replied. She leaned back in her chair, watching as Reid immediately placed his gaze back on Morgan the minute he thought she was looking away. He was so obvious it was both cute and painful. If Morgan wasn’t so oblivious, he surely would’ve picked it up on it by now. “Reid - “

He peered at her, annoyed he’d been interrupted again but hiding it with a smile. 

“Morgan is dense. You know that, right?” JJ asked before taking a long gulp from her fruity non-alcohol beverage (she  _was_ pregnant). “He’s never going to realize you’re jealous if you don’t do something about it.”

Reid turned bright red and he quickly dropped his head, staring at the table with wide eyes. “I’m not - “ he stammered, sheepishly messing with the hem of his vest. “I’m not jealous.”

“Mhm,” JJ started with an amused smile before gesturing at her plump stomach, “and I’m totally not pregnant.” She reached out, pressing a gentle hand on Reid’s shoulder. “You know Morgan wouldn’t be out there if he knew it was bugging you. But he doesn’t, and telling him is on you.”

Reid glanced back at Moran, grinding and dancing with girls like it was no problem but JJ was right - it  _was_ a problem. It made him feel inadequate and guilty like he wasn’t giving Morgan enough and he was looking for more elsewhere. He timidly stood up. “Thanks, JJ.”

“Anytime,” she said with a tiny wave.

Reid nervously approached the group, not at all surprised when he was at first blatantly ignored and jabbed in the side by a girl. He didn’t stand out in a crowd. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“Morgan,“ Reid started, his voice drowned out by the loud music. The longer he stood there, his view of Morgan blocked by a body of girls, the more he regretted ever walking over. “ _Morgan_!”

Nothing happened for a second or two and he was convinced the agent hadn’t heard him again when suddenly the body of girls parted like a sea and he could see Morgan, sweaty from hours of dancing. “Is everything okay?” he asked immediately upon noticing the genius’s odd expression.

Reid held back a nervous laugh and clutched at the satchel hanging over his shoulders. “I just - I was wondering if we could talk.” The girls had all started giving him dirty looks by now and the attention was making him dizzy. “Please.”

The please was apparently the icing on the cake. Morgan gently pushed aside some of the girls with his usual charming smile. “Sorry, I need to talk to him.” The girls got out of his way and stayed back but lingered in his presence, obviously hoping he’d be up for more dancing after the conversation was over.

Once he was near Reid, he leaned their shoulders together; a small comforting act he usually did when he sensed Reid wasn’t in the best mood. Reid peered at him through his eyelashes, surprised by how beautiful Morgan looked - sweaty and chest heaving with tiredness. “Do you ever get jealous?” 

Morgan blinked, obviously shocked. “Uh, I guess.” He narrowed his eyes and it was like everything had clicked all at once. “Reid - “ he gave a breathy chuckle; low and throaty. “You should’ve just told me sooner.”

Reid watched with confusion as Morgan turned and looked at the girls from earlier. His confusion only grew as Morgan snaked an arm around his waist and pushed their bodies together. He could hardly handle being so close to him. It was overwhelming.

“Sorry, girls,” Morgan said, flashing a cheeky grin. “I gotta dance with my boyfriend.” The girls all gave surprised looks, some blushing and others giving disappointed clicks of their tongues. They disbanded, leaving the two of them alone (as alone as you can be in a crowded club). 

Morgan glanced back at Reid, smile widening a bit. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. It was expected, he guessed, considering they hadn’t even verified if they were actually dating or not before now. 

“You - you called me your boyfriend,” Reid muttered.

Morgan placed a hand on his hip, swaying with the music lazily. “Are you okay with that?”

Reid stifled a smile, burying his face in Morgan’s shirt. He couldn’t deny the immense happiness he felt. There would be complications, of course - agents can’t date other agents - but at this point Reid decided for the first time ever he truly didn’t care about the rules. “Okay would be an understatement.”


End file.
